


Coffee Author

by ar_tris_t



Series: K-Pop x Reader [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, but not all speak, male or female reader - Freeform, they're all included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar_tris_t/pseuds/ar_tris_t
Summary: As an author, you had different places you liked to write, but by far, your favorite was the cafe owned by your close friends Yifan and Junmyeon.It was just a bonus that they had a really cute barista employed there.





	Coffee Author

        The shorter man was one who always stole your breath.  Not that you would ever tell him.  You weren't brave enough to actually go and talk to him.  That's why you always hung in the back of the cafe with your laptop as you wrote and shipped your tea or coffee or hot chocolate.  Really, it depended on your mood. 

        Today was a hot chocolate day, you had decided, and you were waiting in line to order.  You were picking through your music playlist with a specific genre in mind, you just didn't know what it was yet.  So you pressed shuffle and kept skipping songs.  You skipped at least a few dozen by the time you had settled on The Rose. 

        "Hey [y/n], you weren't here yesterday, is everything okay?"  The man behind the till, and co-owner of the cafe/book store usually saw you every day, since you were always in there writing.

        "Oh!  Yeah, I'm fine, thank you Junmyeon!  I had a meeting with my publisher.  He just wanted to check up on my progress."  The man nodded.

        "What am I getting you today?"  You pretended to ponder as if you didn't know what you were getting before you wandered the place.  You tilted your head and put your finger on your chin.

        "I'm thinking hot cocoa?  Marshmallows, not whipped cream."  You nodded, resolved.  Junmyeon chuckled.

        "Did you want myself or Kyungsoo to deliver it?"  He asked you with a wink.  You blinked, taken aback.

        "What?"  He chuckled again.

        "Nothing~!  I'll start on your hot chocolate with extra marshmallows now.  Go sit down, I'll surprise you."  You had unease in your stomach.  Did that mean that Minseok, Yifan and Yixing all knew about your crush too?  The staff members of the combo shop liked to gossip, and if Junmyeon knew, then his fiancé, Yifan likely knew as well since there were actually no secrets between them.

        You sat down in your booth and pulled out your laptop, booting it up.  Was Kyungsoo even on shift right now?  You hadn't seen him yet.  Maybe he was on break or in the restroom or something.

        You had to push the cute boy with the heart-shaped lips out of your mind - you really needed to get the next few chapters dine as quickly as you could, since your editor wanted to screen them for your publisher again.  You wondered why they didn't get along?  Chanyeol and Baekhyun were both great people.  But, you think that they both wanted to be the first to read your stuff though, so you guess that they were friends and just really liked your writing, considering how lax they were on deadlines.  Honestly, you always had found it strange that your publisher wanted to see it first, before it went through Baekhyun.

        Quickly, you set yourself to work in the story of Brax and Moonhyun and how the dwarf and elf wandered looking for adventure.  Neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol knew that you were planning for the mint-haired elf to fall for the lively, freckled dwarf.

        "Hot chocolate, extra marshmallows for one [y/n]?"  You jumped at the deep voice of another freckled cutie, and looked up to see Kyungsoo holding your drink.  You blinked for a moment, returning to reality.

        "Ah, yes.  Thank you."  You accepted the drink, having paid for it earlier, and bowed your head out of respect.  You took a sip to see how hot Junmyeon had made it this time, but while you had expected Kyungsoo to leave, he stood there watching you, his hand clamped over his black,  half-apron.

        "What are you working on?  You're always typing away on your computer."  You really didn't know how to respond, mainly because Kyungsoo had captivated you so much.

        "Oh, um.  My book."  You blinked as you looked back at the screen.  The current scene had Brax trying to talk an innkeeper out of charging the two travelers for a night's stay.  It wasn't anything too bad, but not many people knew that you were a novelist.

        "Really?  Have you published before?"  He was standing in front of your booth, asking questions, and frankly, you were panicking.  You simply nodded at the boy's question, and he opened his mouth to ask another, but Junmyeon called him back to the counter.  He gave you a look as if to say that your conversation wasn't even close to being over.

        You stared back at your laptop screen, and tried to refocus yourself as the gorgeously tanned boy went back to his work as well.

        Brax had succeeded in talking the price down from impossible to do-able and frankly, Moonhyun didn't like the price - it was one of his hairs.  Elf hairs were rare and had great magical properties.  He wondered if he could find a substitute, but with the light blue/green color of his being especially rare, that was going to be hard.

        You were jolted out of her fantasy world again as Yifan sat down across from you with a huge smile on his face.  That made you nervous.

        "What?"  you eyed him suspiciously over your black laptop, fingers freezing over the keys.  His grin widened.

        "We just got a new shipment of books."  You nodded, asking him to continue.  "And it just so happens, that we got a few of yours!"  Your eyes widened.  God damn it, Junmyeon.  You regretted telling him your pen name.  He told Yifan, you just knew it.

        "Which one?"  Yifan chuckled at your apprehension.

        "A few - two romance, a historical fiction and a mystery."  You groaned.  You were fine with 'Like Clockwork, Like Glass,' but the two romance ones, those were how you made your name when you were starting out.  This new book was going to be under your pseudonym as well, since you had your own style and have written some things, let's say.  Romance novels were your guilty pleasure.

        "Well, I'm going to read all four from cover to cover, I just thought that I would let you know."  Yifan winked at you and scooted out of the other side of the booth.  Secretly, you were happy that your books were popping up in more places.

        You turned to go back to work, but someone slid into the booth across from you again.  You actually closed your laptop this time, fed up with distractions.

        It was Kyungsoo.

        "Oh, I thought you might be Yixing or Minnie.  I'm sorry."  Kyungsoo smiled at your apology and you melted.  You really wanted to kiss those heart lips of his.  He shook his head and you blinked.

        "I want you to tell me about your books."  He slid a piece of coffee sake across the table, over to you.  You looked at him, much shyer than you had been while talking to Yifan.

        "Oh, none of them are published under my name."  You pushed your laptop aside and pulled the cake in front of you to pick apart as you spoke, doing your best to avoid eye contact with the cute, perfect man in front of you as well.

        "I read a lot.  I might know the books you've written."  He folded his hands out in front of him, his big dark eyes sparkling behind his thick-rimmed glasses.  He smiled, showing his teeth this time.  It had floored you.  Your phone went off, and you glanced at it.  It was a friend from high-school, Sehun.

        'You're staring.'

        You blinked at your phone and glanced around.  How would he know?  He usually wasn't one to hang out in cafes since he had people to get coffee for him.  You spotted the tall man standing in line with one of his model friends, Zitao.  They often worked together since Sehun was also a model.  Those two were absolute trouble together.  You knew that they were going to come over and annoy you and Kyungsoo.

        "Um, I'll have to take a rain check on that.  We're about to be interrupted."  Kyungsoo's eyebrows scrunched together cutely, just before Sehun and Zitao came over.  Sehun sat beside you, his slightly older friend across from him.  They pushed their sunglasses on top of their heads simultaneously.  "That was creepy."  Sehun rolled his eyes.

        "You're just jealous that you don't have sunglasses as cool as ours."  Zitao nodded in agreement.

        "Oh my God, You're Huang Zitao."  Kyungsoo stared in shock at the pretty boy sitting next to him.  Tao smirked and winked at the shorter boy.    Sehun elbowed you, smiling, and you glared.

        "You're really protective of this one, aren't you?"  He whispered to you and you pouted.

        Unbeknownst to you, Kyungsoo was watching you with wide eyes.  Zitao smiled and leaned over to him.  "[y/n] is gorgeous, right?"  Kyungsoo nodded and then flushed, embarrassed.  Zitao chuckled.  "It's fine.  I understand.  Both Sehun and I have crushed one [him/her] at some point."

        "Really?"  Kyungsoo looked at Zitao as you and Sehun argued about expensive sunglasses.  He was surprised.  Zitao nodded.

        "Yeah.  But they were never interested, so neither of us ever told [him/her]."  He smiled a bt regretfully, but then he glanced at Sehun and Kyungsoo saw the real reason behind Zitao giving up on you.  He saw the love that Zitao had in his eyes for the tall blond who was trying to get you to try on his sunglasses.  Kyungsoo smirked.

        "Oh, okay."  Besides, he really didn't need to try and compete with a model or two for your attention - they were both better looking that him, he thought, and they probably (definitely) had more money and nicer things and cars - if Zitao's Gucci glasses had to do with anything.

        "I look like an asshole now."  Zitao and Kyungsoo looked at you wearing Sehun's sunglasses and looking in his compact mirror.  Kyungsoo thought you looked great, but he was half in love with you, so that was a given.

        "Um, those are mine, excuse you."  you made a motion like you were rolling your hidden eyes.

        "Ah yes, but Sehun my dear," you clamped a hand on his shoulder.  "You are an asshole."  Zitao giggled (it was adorable) and Kyungsoo smiled fully again while Sehun shrugged.

        "I mean, you are what you eat, right?"  The three others at the table all groaned.  You shoved him off of the booth's bench and Zitao covered his face, trying to hide how red it was.  Kyungsoo didn't know what to do with that information.

        "You're so gross, Sehun.  That's disgusting."  Junmyeon stopped at your booth with two drinks, setting them on the table.  He looked at you.

        "What's disgusting now?"  He was genuinely curious.

        "Sehun is talking about his sex life.  We're not a fan magazine, I don't think any of us wanted to know that."  Kyungsoo spoke up after you. 

        "Zitao did."  Tao's head snapped up, eyes locking with Kyungsoo's, showing his betrayal and shock.

        Sehun sat up and winked at Zitao.  "Good, because he's the one I wanted to know."  You rolled your eyes again and took off his sunglasses.

        "Gross!  Take these back you perv,  don't have time for you.  Brax and Moonhyun are about to get into an argument."  Sehun rolled his eyes and stood up, collecting his drink.

        "Have fun with your gay book.  I think a certain martial artist and I need to have a talk."  Sehun put on his stupid sunglasses and gestured to the door with his head.  Nervously,  and painted a bright scarlet, Zitao bid everyone farewell and disappeared after Sehun with his to-go cup clutched in his hands.

        "Well, now that the fun is gone, Kungie my dear?"  Kyungsoo smiled innocently at Junmyeon.  "Get back to work.  I'm not paying you to talk to my cute little resident author."  As much as Kyungsoo wished he was...

        Kyungsoo nodded before smiling at you and leaving to work again.  Now, if your heart slowed down from that totally almost-wink, you could get back to your story.

        Frankly, Moonhyun was disappointed in Brax.  He had expected more from the ginger-haired dwarf, though honestly, it was just like him to suggest ditching the place super early.  Though a part of Moonhyun - the part that had made him leave the willow forest in the first place - really wanted to listen to Brax.  So he agreed.  They'd stay the night, leave early, and and never give up one of Moonhyun's hairs.  This could only go wrong...

\- - - - - - -

        "Wait, is he taller than you?"  Your brother, Jongdae, was sitting calmly on your couch, his cup of tea on the paper-riddled coffee table.  You rolled your eyes. 

        "Does it matter?  Jongdae, he talked to me!"  You we're excited and talking about Kyungsoo to your brother.  This time, he rolled his eyes.

        "You're such a silly [boy/girl], [y/n].  It's just a boy."  You glared at Jongdae. 

        "When has a boy, or girl, ever shown interest in me?"  He knew you always kind of stood apart from the pack when you were in school.  People kind of ignored you or thought you were weird.

        "Okay, but when have you ever cared what I guy thought about you?"  You looked at him. 

        "Jongdae, I care what you think.  And dad.  And a good amount of my readers, too."

        "Okay," Jongdae took a sip of his tea.  "But you shouldn't.  I'm an idiot, [y/n].  Most guys are."  You slapped his arm when the teacup was back in the table safely. 

        "You're ridiculous," you said fondly.  Jongdae smiled.

        "I know.  And you love me anyway."  You nodded and reached to hug your brother.  The doorbell went off.  You looked up, and growled.  You didn't get a lot of time with Jongdae since he was always busy with work, so you hated being interrupted.  You stood and answered the door.  One of your few friends from school was standing there.

        "Oh, hey Jongin.  What's up?"  You held  the door so that Jongdae couldn't see your friend - he'd make so many dirty jokes and you didn't want to imagine your friend that was at all, as attractive as he was.

        "Ah, so, I have a question.  I have a few friends who want to get together for a group date, and we're short."  You thought for a moment.

        "Ah, will you be pairing me with a guy or girl this time?  Because last time, you didn't tell me and-"

        "A guy.  [y/n], it's gonna be a guy.  He's looking forward to this group date thing, and since another [guy/girl] bailed, I was wondering if you'd be interested."  You shrugged. 

        I mean, it depends.  When it is?"  You could hear Jongdae getting impatient in the living room behind you. 

        "Friday at seven.  For dinner, and then we were going I go to a movie."  You nodded.

        "Okay.  I'm not sure why you couldn't have just texted me, but okay.  Just, text me the location."  You heard a gasp right behind you and it scared you.  Jongdae had stood up from the couch and wandered to see who you were talking to.

        "Holy shit.  Jongin?  Damn, you got hot."  Jongin blushed deeply and looked down.  "If you're ever in the mood, I could totally give you my number?  You're still one of the greatest lays I've ever had."  You shuddered.

        "Gross!  I didn't need to know that one of my closest friends has slept with my brother."  You walked away, wailing in anguish, calling a good-bye over your shoulder.  You couldn't look at Jongin in that moment. 

        You were cleaning up your living room somewhat when Jongdae came back, a smile on his face and a new number in his phone.

        "You're so gross, I swear."  You took the two teacups into the kitchen, and Jongdae rolled his eyes.

        "But you love me anyway!"  He called out to you in the other room.  You couldn't really deny the truth.

\- - - - - - -

        After another week of stealing glances at Kyungsoo and small bits of conversation in the coffee shop/bookstore, and after finishing another chapter and a half of your novel, you were looking forward to relaxing and maybe meeting some new people with this group date nonsense.

        After a nice shower and a quick tooth-brushing, you went to meet up with everyone at the restaurant that Jongin had picked out.  There were two seats empty, next to each other, so you assumed they were probably for you and your date since there were supposed to be eight of you altogether.  It was Jongin and his date - some girl who's name you didn't catch - a doe-faced man called Lu Han and his girlfriend of a few months, Xiaotong, you and your mystery date, as well as Junmyeon and Yifan.  You made the mistake of sitting next to Yifan.

        "Oh my God, [y/n], I didn't think that you were capable of writing such indecencies!"  You were blushing bright red before he even asked if you had done things like that in person.

        You were really hoping that your date for the evening would hurry up, because Yifan kept asking for details about your current work that you really didn't want to share.

        Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of torturing questions, a warm body filled the seat next to you.

        "Hey!"  Jongin was pleased to see him, and when you turned to face him, you nearly died.

        All dressed up in a button-up and a tie, was none other than Do Kyungsoo.  Did Jongin know what he was doing when he asked you to come?  All of the glanced in your direction during dinner told you that he probably did.  You'd have to ask later, and both love and hate him forever and ever.

        But dinner did go smoothly, which you were thankful for,  It was nice to just sit and talk with Kyungsoo without Junmyeon telling him to get off his ass and get back to work.

        You'd have to get his number before the night was over, you decided.

        As the four couples headed out, the two that had been together for longer all decided that they were going to head off, leaving you, Kyungsoo, Jongin, and his date.  Something didn't sit right.  Especially since one of the couples that broke off knew about your crush.

        "Which movie are we seeing?'  Kyungsoo, with his hands in his pockets, looking so handsome, asked Jongin, who you found out was close to the barista.

        "Ah, something Jisoo wants to see."  He looked down fondly at the girl under his arm.  You pretended to gag and Kyungsoo laughed.  He had a beautiful laugh, and you wanted to make him laugh again.

        "Indulge him," Kyungsoo whispered to you, slipping an arm around your waist.  You hopped he'd think you were blushing from the drinks you had consumed with dinner, not that you had near anything bad.  You heard the girl - Jongin's, date, Jisoo - ended up picking a romantic comedy.  You should have seen that coming.

        The four of you settled down with sodas, up near the back of the theater.  You tried not to freak out about the fact that you would be next to Kyungsoo in a dark room.

        You also tried not to scream with you felt him grab ahold of your hand half-way through, intertwining your fingers.

        About ten minutes were left of the movie (of which the love story sucked and most of jokes fell flat) when Jisoo stood up and rushed out of the theater.  Jongin followed soon after to make sure she was okay.  He made sure to let you and Kyungsoo know that you could stay sitting.

        So you kept watching the shitty movie.  Afterwards, the two of you found Jongin standing outside of the ladies' room.

        "Ah, Jisoo just ate something bad earlier, and it really didn't like the soda and dinner joining it in her stomach, I guess."  He smiled sheepishly, apologizing, still as shy as he had been in school.

        "Okay.  Sorry about that man."  Kyungsoo looked apologetic as he went to hug Jongin goodnight, figuring that they wouldn't see one another again that night.  He had been wrong, but he didn't know.  "[y/n], did you want to get ice cream or something?  Like coffee?"

        You nodded and accepted his hand as the two of you left the movie theater.  The night was cool and felt nice.  It helped you focus on the actual word coming out of Kyungsoo's mouth and not just his lips.

        "You never told me your pseudonym, by the way."  You had actually forgotten that he had asked, what with the surprise visit from Sehun (who kept sending you pictures of him and Zitao kissing, by the way.  You were happy for him, and you understood that as a famous person, he couldn't do that in public, but he didn't have to send so many).

        "So, I asked Yifan if maybe he knew your pen name.  He then proceeded to collect a stack of books from a few shelves and hand them to me."  Oh God.  "I started with 'Like Clockwork, Like Glass' because I had actually already read 'Splattered Rose.'  I haven't touched either romance novel yet though."  'Splattered Rose' had been your attempt at mystery, and it really wasn't your cup of tea.  You groaned though.

        "Why did I ever tell Junmyeon my fake name?"  You looked away from Kyungsoo out of embarrassment.

        "You're an amazing author, [y/n].  You shouldn't be so shy about your work."  You shrugged,

        "I have a pen name so that if I'm heavily criticized for something, I can quit writing and have a normal job.  I know I have a few people raving about my books, but none of them are best sellers.  None of them are greatly anticipated, but I'm being risky right now.  I'm writing something right now that I know will get backlash, and yet I'm supposed to write to appease the masses."  Kyungsoo stopped walking and pulled you to a stop as well.

        "[y/n], take a breath."  You did so and he moved to stand in front of you.  You hadn't started to spill an insecurity like that in a while.  "You're beautiful and amazing and a very talented writer.  Don't doubt yourself, and write what you want to write.  Your emotion affects how the words come out, and if you don't like your work, nobody else will."  He put his hands on your shoulders.  "[y/n], do you like this piece you're currently working on?"

        "Yeah.  I do."  Kyungsoo smiled.

        "That's good!  Then that means that other people will too!"  He leaned forward and kissed your cheek where a tear had fallen.  "Now, let's go get some ice cream to cheer you up?"  You nodded, falling a bit for the  man holding your hand again as he dragged you off to his favorite ice cream place.  He had already fallen for you a little every day when he saw you typing away on your laptop.

        The ice cream place was pretty deserted by the time you got there, considering it was almost eleven at night.  You weren't surprised that it was closed, but Kyungsoo's excitement deflated, and you chuckled before gently tugging him along to a nearby 24-hour convenience store.

        "I'm, going to pay."  Kyungsoo spoke up as you chose a frozen treat from one of the freezers.  You shook your head at his insistence, but didn't fight him.  You had gotten to pay for your own dinner after all, and movie ticket as well.

        The two of you sat outside of the store eating your ice cream and enjoying the silence.  Looking up, you saw a familiar pair of people down the street.  It was Jisoo and Jongin.  You nudged Kyungsoo's side and he looked up to see them as well.

        "Well, she looks fine to me."  Kyungsoo chuckled.  "Did you want to play a prank on them?"  Your eyes sparkled.  You loved to mess with your friends.

        Jongin and Jisoo were walking down the street, Jongin's arm around Jisoo's shoulders, but it  didn't look like he enjoyed it as much as she did.  As they neared you and Kyungsoo, you nodded, letting him know that you were down.

        Suddenly, Kyungsoo leaned over and kissed you.

        It was perfect, like the kisses you wrote about in your romance novels, where the fireworks went off and you could feel it in your toes and rushing through your blood.  It was everything you'd hoped it would be.  You didn't even notice when Jongin and Jisoo passed by, you were so lost in Kyungsoo's touch.  You wrapped your arms around him until you heard the twinkle of the convenience store bell, and you realized where you were.  You pulled back with a gasp.  You blinked at Kyungsoo, both your faces flushed, but he was smiling like an idiot.

        "Was that, was the group date, all a ploy so that you could kiss me?"  you glanced away before your eyes were dragged to look into Kyungsoo's again.  He nodded.

        "Sorry, was it wrong of me?  Do you really mind?"  He was suddenly sober, his high from the kiss gone.  You shook your head.

        "No, it was perfect."  you pulled him into another kiss with your hand on the back of his neck.

        Well, you knew how your next romance novel would go.


End file.
